


like vines (we intertwine)

by helahound



Series: Clownin' Around [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comfort Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Implied Armed Robbery, Lydia is Poison Ivy, Multi, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles is Harley Quinn, Threesome - F/F/M, erica is catwoman, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahound/pseuds/helahound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His girls always know how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like vines (we intertwine)

**Author's Note:**

> Lars and I were talking about Stiles and the girls as the Beacon City Sirens and then I wrote fluffy smut. Yeah.

Theo rages at him for letting Batman get away when he wakes up, tearing the room apart and screaming at him to get out. Stiles doesn't know why he told Derek to leave after he knocked Theo out. Stupid sentimentality. 

Stiles ducks through the door just before a knife embeds itself in the wall where his head would have been.

He's wandering aimlessly through the streets, rubbing at the ache in his neck when it finally hits him. They'd all known. Scott, Cora, Derek. All his friends had left him behind to play superhero. Derek had left him behind. It's not like he was helpless, he could have helped them, if Derek had just told him. What if someone had just let him in on the secret instead of leaving him alone in the dark.

What if, what if, what if...

Stiles inhales harshly, tangling a hand through his hair. He can't think of it now. Not now. Too little, too late.

He spins around and around, until the world is nothing but a blur of light and shadow and his thoughts drift away.

 

\-- 

 

"I bought food. And alcohol."

"Stiles, why is there a terrified Burger King employee at my door?" Lydia says when she opens the door, looking as radiant as always even in sweats and a t-shirt.

Stiles frowns and looks at the slightly disheveled youth beside him. "I needed someone to carry the bags."

Lydia sighs, "Tell your hostage to take half and leave. I don't want to eat this crap for a week." She pulls one of the bags open and shoves a couple of fries into her mouth anyway.

Stiles pouts as he gives the bags back, tilting his head to read the guy's name tag. "Thanks for delivering anyway, Dave. Oh," he paws at his pocket and throws a roll of cash into a bag. "Here, minimum wage sucks dude."

The guy stutters out a thank you before hastily leaving.

Lydia shuffles around the kitchen shoving bags of food in the fridge. Stiles watches with a morbid kind of fascination as she feeds a chicken nugget to the Venus Fly Trap sitting on the windowsill. 

"Honestly, Stiles, why can't you rob a froyo store or something when you're upset. It keeps much better."

Stiles takes a swig from the half-empty bottle of vodka in his hand and sniffs, stubbornly swiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, honey," Lydia frets over him, gently pulling the bottle away and putting it on the counter. "What did that asshole do now?"

"I messed everything up, Lyds," he's not even sure who he's talking about, Theo, Derek, himself. All of the above. 

"Theo kicked me out and Derek lied to me. Was always lying. I always get left behind." Stiles thinks he might be crying now, everything's a little blurry and he's not sure what he's saying makes sense.

Lydia pulls him into a hug anyway. She smells like lilac today. "They don't deserve you."

Stiles buries his nose in her hair.

She leans back and thumbs over the bruise on his cheek, studying his face. "Come on, I'll let you go down on me while I pet your hair. That always makes you feel better."

"M'kay," Stiles wipes at his eyes and takes Lydia's hand as she leads him to the bed, shedding clothes as she walks.

Stiles kisses the soft, light green skin of Lydia's thigh as she sighs and spreads her legs wider for him, burying her fingers in his hair and scratching lightly across his scalp. He whines and pushes closer, darting his tongue out to taste her. She tastes like honeysuckle today, floral, with a hint of sweetness. For anyone else she would be cyanide, bitter almonds and impending death. 

The window slides open as Stiles sweeps the flat of his tongue across Lydia, the cool breeze gliding along his back. He was wondering where Erica was.

"Back from prowling the streets?" Lydia asks.

"Someone has to chase off the caped crusaders." He can hear the smirk in Erica's voice. A hand trails across his back, nails scratching lightly at his skin. "One of those days again?" 

Stiles hums in the back of his throat, sliding his tongue inside Lydia, she moans, fingers tugging at his hair. Stiles can hear Erica's clothes rustling behind him as she takes them off before pressing up against him, running her hand over his hip and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Stiles thrusts his tongue deeper into Lydia, nose nudging against her clit as he eats her out. He can tell she's getting close, letting out breathy little sighs as she rocks her hips up into him.

He can feel Erica grin and bite the back of his shoulder. He whimpers when she wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking, just a shade too rough to be completely comfortable. Exactly how he likes it.

Stiles pulls his tongue out of Lydia, replacing it with his fingers so he can suck at her clit. She's so wet and open now that they slide in smoothly, and he can feel his dick jump in Erica's hand. 

Lydia's hand twists tighter in his hair. He crooks his fingers just right and she cries out, arching up into him as she shudders through her orgasm.

"Fuck," Erica breathes reverently into his ear as she watches Lydia come. 

Stiles pulls back and rests his cheek against Lydia's thigh, offering his hand to Erica so she can taste. Her tongue swirls around his fingers as her hand strokes at his cock again.

Lydia lazily cards her fingers through his hair as Erica jerks him off. He feels all soft and hazy inside, like he's floating on cotton candy clouds. He comes with a gasp moments later, spilling in Erica's hand. She grins as she licks it off.

He rolls to the side, pulling himself up a little until he can pillow his head on Lydia's stomach. Erica settles behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, nails scratching lightly over his skin. She gently slaps his hand away when he reaches back to touch her. 

"I'm good, babe," Erica purrs, kissing the back of his neck when Stiles makes a questioning sound. "We'll have time later." 

They curl together on the bed, and Stiles drifts to sleep with Erica holding him and Lydia running her hand through his hair. 

His girls always know how to make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://agenthale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
